Slender?
by StockinCutie
Summary: My first FT fanfic. Lucy has been feeling uneasy for a while, she feels as if something is following her! What has our poor Lucy got into now! Horrible summary yes but kinda nice story!
1. Chapter 1

Lucy bowed her head deeply over and over again to master. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" she whined. Yet again the lovely team has destroyed another city as usual. And of course our sweet Lucy must apologize as much as she can to earn her respects for Master.

Lucy sighed as she sat at the bar table and pouted. "How come this always happens?!" she complained. "I could list all the times I almost died at this point" "Well at least you get to have some fun!" Mira smiled and clasped her hands together happily. "Easy for you to say. Gray was freezing everything, Natsu almost set him on fire and war broke out and Erza...ahhh I don't even wanna think about it!" Lucy covered her ears and shook her head furiously. "Hey Lucy, when ever are you gonna finish that novel of yours?" Levy leaned by the blonde haired girl. Lucy immediately flustered and shook her hands. "It's not ready! Be patient!" Lucy winked, and Levy huffed. It seems like a normal day at our rowdy guild, Lisanna and Mira teasing Lucy, Natsu and Gray fighting and Elfman bursting out of no where, but it all changes. What could possibly go wrong with our sweet yet stubborn Lucy? And how will it effect the Guild?

* * *

Lucy's POV!

I sighed and leaned on my bed. "I don't understand how we could get into so much trouble...!" I sobbed playfully. "But I guess that's what makes us stronger..." I laughed, and looked up at the wall. So peaceful...

All of a sudden

My windows shatter and some of the glass pieces fall on me. "Ah...!" I exclaimed. "Shh..." a quiet voice said, and I shivered. I waited a few minutes and it became silent. "Don't tell a soul or else you'll die a quiet death" it warned, and with that said it disappeared. I looked at my bleeding scars and twitched. "This can't be normal, how can glass make such a bloody mess!" I whined. "I should probably get this bandaged up, but I can't help but worry what that voice was..." I whispered. Needing to shake that out of my mind, I got up and took some bandages and medical alcohol bottle. I sucked up the burning sensation and a few seconds passed and everything felt like it had gone back to normal. Or that's what I thought...

The next day! :3

"You fell, and got all these scrapes?" Erza summarized what I lied/explained about all the scars on me. I could never tell them about what happened, or else I would feel like a stalker is around me. "It doesn't even hurt anymore!" i convinced. They gave me a suspicious look, but shrugged it off. And it became a normal day again, and afternoon came quicker than expected.

I was walking home, but I feel as if something was following me. I wonder if it was Natsu or Gray, they certainly seem like the type to do that. "Who's there?!" I finally said, turning around. No one was there, not a single person insight. I slowly turned back around but I felt that ache feeling again. I turned around again and saw a tall figure, it blended in the darkness. "What..." I widened by eyes, and I felt a sudden pain in my head strike. "A headache, of course..." i started to run back home and shut the door closed behind me. I heard rumors of a tall slender figure wandering around the town, and I also heard that...He has no face...! I shivered at the thought and sighed.

My imagination is too much...

But little did I know, that imagination would soon come true

* * *

**Hello, my name is Stockings. I'm a newb when it comes to making Fairy Tail fics, I usually make longer stuff than this but I want to see what you think of it first. I also usually make Ghost Hunt or Fruits Basket fanfictions but I thought I would try something new, yes yes! :) It's super hard playing Lucy's part, actually it's not all that hard because in the anime Ghost Hunt, a girl is named Mai and she and Lucy are very similar, they even have the same English dub voice actors, too!**

**So about the main villain, it's name is Slenderman, I'm pretty sure some of you have heard of him, he is a supposed tall slender figure who has no face and wears a tuxedo, and he is found in the woods. But it is uncertain if he's real or not. JUST TYPING ABOUT HIM MAKES ME SCARED. Don't search him up unless you definitely have guts of iron! Because boy oh boy that man scared me once and it's scaring me again. **

**I hope you enjoyed, review...!**


	2. Chapter 2

"My head is killing me..." Lucy had bangs under her eyes and was slouching to the guild. "Hey Lucy-" Mira began happily but immediately twitched when she saw the sight of Lucy. "You look terrible! What happened?" Lisanna blinked a few times. "I haven't been able to get a wink of sleep, I have a headache, and I feel as if I'm becoming an old lady..." Lucy sat down and quickly let her head fall on the table. Snoring... "Eh?! She's asleep?" Mira poked Lucy a few times. "I'M UP" Lucy raised her head quickly and her eyes wide open. She looked both ways and sighed. "Sorry...I'm just a little paranoid..." Lucy looked away and rested her head back. The two sister exchanged worried expressions. Mira shook Lucy again and she hazily looked up. "Yes Mira..." she softly said. "Your team needs you~" Mira whistled. Lisanna had pulled Erza, Gray, and Natsu over to Lucy. "Lucy you look...scary..." Natsu trembled. "I'll take that as a compliment, Natsu..." Lucy hid her face and sighed. "What's been bothering you lately?" Gray looked up at Lucy and she growled. "Nothing at all" Lucy gave a fake smile and a thumbs up. "Lucy, did anyone ever tell you that you're horrible at lying" Erza pinched the bridge of her nose. Lucy's smile disappeared and she replaced it with a frown. "I don't want to tell...It's nothing...! Let's go take a job yes!" Lucy tried to smile but she failed as she walked to the request board (**A/N. I haven't watched Fairy Tail in quite some time so pardon if I make any stupid mistakes)**

The team stared at Lucy, and thought it was time for extreme measures. Mira nodded, understanding the signal and walked upstairs. She knocked on the door, and it opened to reveal a Master Makarov. It took Mira a few minutes to explain what's going on with Lucy, and his reply was a sigh. "If she doesn't feel like telling, we shouldn't force her to tell" Makarov crossed his hands and closed his eyes. "But Master...!" Mira was going to begin, but she had no words escaping her mouth.

...

In the end, no one did ask Lucy 'What's wrong?'. Poor girl has alot of stress on her back. She walked back home, again, sulking. She shifted. Slowly, she turned around, but she found nothing there! Lucy is going to die on annoyance if she doesn't find out what the heck is going on! "Stop being a wuss Lucy, I need to figure out who...or what is following me!" She dropped her bag and ran toward where-ever her gut tells her to run.

She took a turn

she took a right

a left

side to side

Woods.

Lesson of the day children, don't follow your gut when it comes to eerie feeling! Lucy sighed and hit her head on the tree. She looked around, there were so many trees, and it was hard to see due to the fog. But Lucy felt something in her stop, it ached. She saw a tree, tall, but the bottom had separated, like...like.. "Two legs...?" Lucy backed away slowly, the tree is moving. "THE TREE IS MOVING..." Lucy twitched a few times, and she took that as a signal to get the hell outta there! But the fog, it was getting her more lost. She was panting and panting, she could hear her heart beat loud and clearly. Loud stomping. Something is coming. And it's coming for Lucy. Lucy quickly turned, but she saw something pink. The fog cleared, and she saw... "Natsu..." she whispered. "Well I went to check you out at home, but you weren't there so I followed your scent" Natsu stretched his arms and one of his eyes closed. Lucy started to laugh, and Natsu blinked a few times. "I'm sorry, i just felt like I needed to calm down a bit at the forest" Lucy waved her hands side to side and smiled. "Thank you for worrying about me" the girl started to feel calm already when she saw Natsu blushing a bit. "Let's get back" he stomped back and I stood there, smiling. But that uneasy feeling is never going to leave me, is it?

**Ah I'm sorry for making this so short, I just really wanted to post it so bad! I couldn't wait!**

**I'm glad you like the story! Oh and sorry for not updating a tad bit sooner, I was stuck on tumblr and couldn't get off until I made it to 20 followers. Bring out the alcohol- Just kidding :3 **

**Review!**


End file.
